tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Wilde
Tyler Wilde was at one point the Community Editor at GamesRadar.com, before abandoning Gamesradar for a higher paying and seemingly more awesome job at PC Gamer under the watchful eye of Logan Decker. He has contributed artwork to several articles, he's been on several episodes of TalkRadar and his stories and antics have become cherished by the TDards. Early Years As a young child, Tyler didn't have an NES and other kids made fun of him, his parents said the reason he didn't have one was because they sent him to a private school. During his stint at this private school he realized that a good amount of the students were Asian. The gong sound constantly reminds him of those poor old times. When Tyler was 10 or 11, he was part of an Oregon Trail 2 focus group. He and most of the kids wanted a hunting game to also consist of shooting burglars. While looking at screen shots of Oregon Trail, he was curious about the USA and especially California because there was a lot of gold. Leaving Canada When Canada was under an oppressive government withholding indoor heating and gravity from the general public, Tyler and his family fled to California to escape political and social unrest. Tyler Wilde is the only Podcast host to come from a divorced family. It probably happened during the immigration since one of his parents was a spy. American Immigrant While little is known about his first years in San Diego, we do know that his gym teacher was a racist and that he was a member of the swim team. He mainly swam so he could, at some point in his life, wrestle submarines, whether he already has or hasn't has not yet been mentioned on the TalkRadar podcast, possibly because of the criminal charges he could end up facing. Being in the swim team would help Tyler in the future. Also, he worked at the Winchester House at the ticket booth and tried to sneak in the word "boner" in the tour as much as possible. TalkRadar Era a.k.a. Always Drunk Era (2008-2011) Tyler appeared on the first 4 TalkRadar episodes in a row. He then went 23 episodes without an appearance on the Podcast, mainly due to college and tuba practice. Due to this, Tyler and Chris became bitter enemies. In the Podcasts leading up to TalkRadar 36, it was common knowledge among TDards that there was a great feud between the two, somehow involving incest. Tyler managed to repair the friendship though by wiping Chris' memory and convincing him it never happened. Tyler became the owner of one of the most drunken fits of hate rage ever, when he hate-raged at Lost, J.J. Abrams, J.J.'s Star Trek, Cloverfield, Tyler's own drunken insecurity, and the Depression. In TalkRadar 55 bonus segment, due to the Snow Curtain, the other hosts revealed that they do not know much about Canada. Before this encounter, Mikel, Lizzie, Brett, and Hank still assumed that the Canadians speak like Russians, have Maple syrup parties where they drink from goose shaped ladles, and that Jade Raymond was also from Canada with a mullet and mustache like Tyler. During late July, Tyler bought a $9 veggieburger, only for it to be blown into the bay. Also some asshole dude was watching and probably posted it on his Twitter. Mikel's epic beard could have saved it, but it was offended by the pussiness of the veggieburger. (TalkRadar 63) This incarnation of Tyler Wilde has been described by Chris Antista as being a nice guy, but is known to get drunk, fuck with knobs, and become a fucking asshole. Tyler Wilde has been known to get so drunk in every podcast that he can't remember anything about it the next day. Crazy shit happening to Tyler Before TalkRadar 71, a lot of shit happened in Tyler's personal life. If the existence of his fiancé was part of this lie remains a mystery. While crashing at Chris's pad, Tyler repaid Chris and comforted himself by performing various sexual acts with his best friend. Tyler also crashed at Brett Elston's apartment and Mikel Reparaz's house. He claims the sex was terrible. Brett Elston responds saying "that's not how I remember it". While Tyler leans towards the left politically, he did not fall under the control of a Marxist Cult leader, that had songs like the Night Brigade, fellatio, and his art. When Tyler complained about the Cult leader's fellatio, he had to blow Mikel Reparaz, Chris Antista, and Brett Elston for at least 2 weeks. Tyler is great friends with Chris Antista, which also means he had a really close gay encounter as well. While Chris was assaulted by a European guy (who sounded like Niko Bellic), it was an Indian guy who lured him under false pretenses and tried to abuse Tyler while apartment hunting, rather than asking for it, like Antista did. Wilde-Badassery While being semi drunk, and taking the BART home at the Civic Station, he got punched by a homeless person wearing a ring. From wrestling submarines he managed to fend off the homeless man. Not for long, for all of the homeless zombies were getting up and slowly walking toward Tyler. Not knowing whether they were going to kill him, he managed to get away before more harm was done. (TalkRadar 76) Tyler Wilde as of March 24, 2010, from his twitter, he had another bad-ass moment. A dude threw a glass bottle at his face, and Tyler didn't flinch. The dude missed, and all the people that witnessed the event reaffirmed his badassery to a larger audience. He has proven that he can impersonate Brett Elston down to a T. Even all 3 Ts in "Brett Elston". PC Gamer a.k.a Project Descent (2011-Present) On May 27, 2011, in the wake of The Rapture and the untimely death of Macho Man Randy Savage, it was announced that Tyler would depart from Gamesradar, never to be seen again. Truly one of the worst moments of Talkradar history, Tyler was brutally murdered by the staff of PC Gamer live on the podcast. After harvesting his soul for energy they forced his mortal shell to quit GamesRadar and write articles for them. (Episode 156) Tyler now spends his days covering Duke Nukem, who is indeed coming, sucking up to Logan Decker, exploiting interns for Subway sandwiches, getting yelled at by Logan Decker, working on the top-secret Descent 2: The Awakening Project (code named Margarita Bolo), receiving kick-ass Peanut Butter & Jelly sandwiches from Logan Decker, shipping magazines (with class), and complaining about new keyboards. 'Bribery by EA' On September 4, 2010, Wilde got headphones from EA for "winning a match of Medal of Honor" at PAX Prime. However, it is suspected that this was to bribe him so that he would give Medal of Honor a 100/10. It remains to be seen if he will comply, or if EA will have to pay Chris Antista (in booze) to deal with him. On October 12, 2010, WIlde's Super Reviewfor the game was posted, in which he only gave the game an 8/10. EA is currently trying to contact Antista to deal with him, but since they paid him in advance, Chris drank all the booze and forgot, so now EA is down the $1 Million they paid Wilde, and $10 worth of crappy beer that they gave to Chris Antista. Hobbies and Other Interests He works now on PC Gamer and helps Chris out on Lasertime When not producing fine art, he is perfecting his application programming skills. Tyler strives to learn new skills, a huge quality that Chris Antista does not have, and will make Tyler get ahead of him in the competitive world of games jarnalism, even though he is 5 years younger. Tyler is a vegetarian that smokes, like Chris Antista. He prevented Antista from becoming homeless. He is a redditor. He is a sassy bastard. In general he enjoys getting smashed and getting into various adventures or inciting hilarity on the Podcast with stories of said adventures. He has a dog video on YouTube that has over hundreds of thousands of views because his dog can roll over. In TalkRadar 104, he admitted to his inability to use chopsticks. Tyler is well know for his role as Mike Grimm in the hit podcast Pokemon Monday. Twitter: @tyler_wilde, and his alter-ego @wildefowl Blog: http://www.tjwilde.com Category:Host Category:Future US